The Contractor shall convene a committee of experts to examine potential biologic markers of urinary tract pathology associated with exposure to toxic substances. The committee shall focus on markers of exposure and effect, and shall consider markers of susceptibility where they are related to exposure and effect. The committee shall provide a summary and prospective evaluation of the approaches of the presently evolving techniques for the early detection and diagnosis of urinary tract disease which could greatly aid in the prevention of ESRD and of fatal bladder cancers.